My SoCalled Hufflepuff
by KDSanders
Summary: Rhiannon Perth and Harlequinn Edwards are two normal teenage girls. Except, they're witches. Two of the finest Hufflepuffs Hogwarts have ever seen. Chapter 8 up. Harley is gone, come meet Emma O'Callaghan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A clock chimed thirty past ten and a raven haired girl ran back and forth through the house, throwing random items into her trunk. Her books and supplies lined the bottom with a few personal items scattered on the top of it all.

"Urg! _Where is it_," she shouted angrily. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

"Language, Dear," her mother called from the hallway. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"My journal. The journal that Harley gave me our first Christmas at Hogwarts. I haven't ever gone to school without it!"

"I'm sure it's here somewhere," said Mrs. Perth sweetly. "Where was the last place you saw it?"

"It was on my bed. I wrote in it this morning and put it where I knew I could find it. It was right here until . . . **_Colin_**." With a _crack_ she was gone and then screams could be heard from down the hall. "You little, Git! Give that back or I'll petrify you and leave you that way until I come back from school."

"You can't do that. You're not allowed to use magic on someone without it," he said sticking out his tongue and bolting out the door.

"Why you rotten little squib!"

"Mummy," called Colin still running, "Rhia called me a squib."

"Rhiannon Elise Perth, I'm ashamed of you. You know your brother is sensitive about his _condition_."

"But _Mum_, he got my journal."

"That may be so, but that's no reason to call names. Now Colin, give your sister her journal and both of you apologize."

"I'm sorry," said the children in unison.

Rhiannon finally tucked the journal in her bag and slammed her trunk. She picked up her rat, Brisby, and placed him around her neck. "Mum, I'm gone," she yelled swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you at Graduation."

"You mean you're leaving _now_," whined Colin.

"Yes, I'm going to Apparate to the train station, and then go to school."

"But I wanted to see the train! It's my last chance to see it."

"No, it's not. You get to ride it all the way to Hogwarts come time for Graduation."

"Alright," said Colin in defeat.

"C'mon and give us a kiss. You won't be seeing me for a while." Rhiannon leaned down, put her arms around her brother, and received a lick on the cheek. "Ewwww, Colin," she exclaimed wiping her cheek then with a crack she was gone.

- - -

_Crack!_

"Hey!"

Rhiannon jumped, nearly dropping Brisby. "Harley! I hate it when you do that."

"Then don't meet me in the **same** place _every_ year."

"Where's your trunk," Rhiannon asked looking around.

Harley put down her owl, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her shrunken trunk, "Did you _actually_ think I was going to drag this thing 'round?"

Rhiannon laughed and levitated her trunk behind her as she walked towards the station.

Harley looked a lot like Rhiannon, tall, slender and fair skinned. However as Rhiannon's hair was long, wavy, and black, Harley's was short, mussed, and reddish-brown. Also as Rhiannon's eyes were a piercing green, Harley's alternated from forest green to an eerie yellow on full-mooned nights. Many had ventured to guess that Harley was, in fact, a werewolf, but no one was brave enough to confront her. To be honest, not much was known about Harley except to Rhiannon. Her name was actually Harlequinn Edwards, named such by her muggle mother (who had quite a love of smutty romance novels). Ms. Edwards raised Harley alone, never knowing what her daughter was. Her "fly by night" was apparently a wizard, but how was she to know that? She'd never even heard of Hogwarts until seven years ago when a letter came, by owl, addressed to Harley. In this way the girls were also different. Rhiannon lived her whole life expecting to go to Hogwarts just as her mother and father did, and their mother's and father's before them. (Colin was the first Perth in over one hundred years **not** to go to Hogwarts.)

The walk through the train station had become so ingrained in their heads that neither girl seemed to look ahead as they walked and talked. They simply made their way to the pillar between platforms nine and ten, passed through the portal, and boarded the train. After leaving their trunks in the luggage car, the girls looked for an empty compartment. Being seventh years, they were very particular of who they sat with. This was, after all, their last eight hour trip.

Rhiannon poked her head in a silent compartment, and then jerked it back. "I think not."

"What? Who is it?"

"Colin _Creevey_... and what I suppose is his **brother**."

"Oh, not _another_ one!"

"They'd probably spend all eight hours trying to get a picture of your eyes."

"Not much to worry about, still green just now. There's not a full moon for weeks."

After trying a few doors, they finally took their seats. The girls sat across from each other with their legs taking up the extra seats. This would assure that no unwanted guests would inhabit those seats. Within minutes, someone burst through the door and a pair of brutish redheads entered the room. Had the girls not known better, they'd have sworn they were seeing double.

One of them sat down on Harley's outstretched legs. "Hello girls, did you miss us?"

"Terribly," said Harley kicking him off.

"C'mon, Harley! I was just getting comfortable."

"What do I look like, Freddie, a settee?"

"No," he said patting her stomach, "I was thinking more like St. Nick. Put on a few, haven't we?"

For this, he received a swift slap to the head. "If I have, it's muscle. We've trained all summer for this year's Quidditch cup. We're determined to beat the pants off of you two."

"Oh, so you want our pants off do you," asked Fred in a naughty way.

"All yah had to do was ask," added George reaching for his belt.

"What do you think you're doing," asked a snide little voice. The twins whirled around to see Penelope Clearwater.

"Well, you see," said Fred, "these lovely girls have just offered us ten Gallons a piece to provide them with some entertainment for the trip."

"Personally," said George "I'm not sure Fred's worth that much, but who's to argue?"

"Well I never!" said Penelope taken aback. "If Percy heard the way you're speaking to me, he'd have a thing or two to say to you. He is **Head Boy** after all. I have a mind to tell him _exactly_ what you're doing."

"Well, Penelope," said Rhiannon with a considerable amount of pomp. "I'd think you, being a prefect as well, would show a little more respect to the Head Girl. You aren't questioning my grasp of the situation, are you?"

"No, Rhiannon. I was just..."

"I think I have this quite under control; so, if you wouldn't mind, please vacate this compartment."

Penelope skulked off, embarrassed.

"Now _she's_ gained weight," said Harley.

"Just like a Ravenclaw," said Rhiannon, "Find some dumb bloke who's willing to have you and you decide to let yourself go."

"Unlike Hufflepuff girls who can't find anyone willing to have them," joked Fred.

"Well you seem pretty satisfied with yours," exclaimed Harley.

"Funny you should mention satisfaction," said Fred. "You do realize we haven't seen each other in over three months and I haven't gotten so much as a kiss?"

At that, Harley leaned forward and kissed him. "There. Happy now?"

"Awww, poor Freddie," laughed Rhia. "Had to go all summer without his Harley."

"Poor Freddie, nothing," said George, "I've had to go just as long without mine."

"Awwww," said Rhia wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Well, you boys had better get your fill of kisses right now," piped Harley, "cause once we hit the Quidditch Pitch all this mushy stuff stops." The trip went by relatively fast as did much of the time the girls were able to spend with the twins. Occasionally, someone would poke their head in to say hello, or, in the case of Oliver Wood, would kid the twins about fraternizing with the enemy.

When they reached Hogwarts, the four of them climbed into a carriage and were driven to the castle. In the great hall, they parted ways and made for their respective tables. Rhia sat at the end of the Hufflepuffs so she could greet their first years. Harley, naturally, sat beside her. The dinner began and Harley plopped her chin onto her palm, closing her eyes. "Wake me when it's over," she said in an all-too-serious tone.

The Sorting Hat began it's song and started sorting students. One name jarred Harley from her slumber. "Creevey, Dennis."

Both girls sat straight up. "Please not Hufflepuff. Please God no," they begged in unison.

"Gryffindor."

"**HA!**" they said loud enough to be heard above the applause. When the whole Hall turned to look, Rhia covered her mouth in embarrassment as Harley looked towards the Slytherins with disdain, trying to pin it on them. "Serves Wood right for calling us the enemy," whispered Harley, "let him deal with the little mice."

The sorting was finished and Rhia lead the first years towards the Hufflepuff Dorms, which were straight out of the great hall, down a flight of stairs, along a corridor and behind a tapestry of the School Founders making a toast. "This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory. It is to remain secret to all others. The password is Snarfblaph."

Just then the tapestry rolled aside to reveal a doorway. The first years stood in awe as they stepped into the common room. It was round with a black rug bearing a large yellow H. Tapestries hung on each side of the fireplace, Helga Hufflepuff on the right and the Fat Friar on the left. A black leather settee sat in front of the fire (which crackled in the house colors at all times) and overstuffed armchairs chairs were scattered about. High backed ebony chairs, cushioned with yellow velvet, sat around the work tables. To each side was a door leading off to the dorm rooms, girls to the right, and boys at the left. A series of hallways split each year into separate rooms. Once she'd seen them to their rooms, Rhia made her way to her own room. Harley was already there with her wand drawn. "Still using the Homestead Charm, Harley?"

"_No_," she said quickly lowering her wand. "I haven't used that in years."

"Whatever you say, poppet."

About an hour was spent unpacking their things and then it was time to make the rounds. Harley (herself being a prefect) checked the boys' hall, and, aside from reminding a few boys that it was past lights-out, she had no problems. She returned to find Rhia summoning her to the first year dorm. The room was quaking with giggles and shrieks. They opened the door to find the girls jumping on the beds and throwing pillows.

"Now girls," said Rhia sounding very motherly, "you get straight to bed. Classes start first thing in the morning, and believe me when I say sleeping in class is frowned upon." She closed the door in silence. "Were we like that our first year," asked Rhia as they returned to their room.

"I don't know, but let's just be glad the Creevey's didn't bring a sister. Ten Gallons say she would have ended up in here."

As they laid in bed, Rhia slowly drifted to sleep giving Harley a chance to activate her Homestead Charm, making the room look (to her at least) like her bedroom back in Marble Arch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They were up with the sun the next morning making sure the first years made it down to breakfast. As they sat at breakfast and the owls arrived; Harley's owl Archimedes, a miniature, gray-ish barn owl, struggled with a rolled magazine, tied up in twine. He dropped it right in front of her and panted madly, flailing to an exhausted stop by her orange juice. Harley quickly unrolled the magazine to reveal the latest issue of Witch Weekly. She flipped quickly through the pages. "Sirius Black...blah..blah..blah..Chaos...Fretting Ministry...blah blah.. Sirius Black...yada yada...Sirius-bloody-Black.. Who bloody cares about Sirius Black? He was awfully handsome in his younger days, though."

Rhia simply rolled her eyes as Harley continued to flip, and jumped when Harley let out a gasp. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Qwilorg Tnornakoy has left his wife and the band to start a solo career." She squealed with excitement.

"_So_..."

"**_So?!_** So, now I have a chance!"

Rhia laughed for she so seldom had a chance to see this side of Harley; any occurrence of girlish glee was a cause for excitement. When breakfast was over, the girls went around encouraging first years to hurry along to class, then made their way to class themselves. That morning, a Wednesday, they had DADA together and swooned as the new teacher walked in. Well, you couldn't really say 'walked', he more 'strolled casually'.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Professor," a few outspoken student ventured. This didn't include Rhia and Harley, seated in the back, jaws dropped and eyes widened. A hot male teacher...it was about bleedin' time.

"And who's **that**, I wonder," inquired Harley.

"Dunno. Don't remember _him_ from last night."

"Not at all. Don't think I'd forget that..._erm_...visage."

"Although, he obviously hasn't heard of this new thing called 'cotton'."

They, and every other girl in the class, watched as the new professor made it up to the front of the classroom. In purple chalk, he wrote his name on the board: Remus J. Lupin.

"Harley Lupin...much better than Tnornakoy."

"I'll say."

Professor Lupin then sat his briefcase down on the teacher's desk and instructed them to not bother with their books, only their wand; today was to be practical lesson. "Right then. Follow me."

Harley only purred, which sent Rhia into giggles as the new Professor walked out the door. Only ruggedly handsome Lupin could send 'mature' seventh years into giggle-fits. After the girls composed themselves, they followed the crowd of seventh and sixth year DADA students out the door. The group, headed by Lupin, all squeezed into the Teacher's Lounge. Rhia and Harley were some of the last students in, but could still see well enough that Lupin was standing in front of an old, dusty wardrobe.

"Are we going to learn how to use hangers?"

"No, Miss Edwards, we'll be learning how to properly defeat a boggart."

At this, Harley made herself scarce behind the tallest boy she could find.

"Well, since Miss Edwards has shied away from the challenge, anyone care to volunteer to be the first to tackle our pesky little problem?"

The first to step up, of course, was someone who actually knew Lupin from outside of school. Seeing as how Remus knew his parents, Percy was first to pipe up. "I volunteer, Professor."

"Wonderful, Percy. Have at it then. When I open the wardrobe, the boggart will come out as your worst fear, the defense spell to use is _Riddikulus_, and this will turn your worst fear into something quite the opposite." After giving Percy time to get ready, Remus opened the wardrobe and a perfectly preened George Weasley stepped out, Prefect's badge all a-shine. This, of course made Rhia swoon and Percy shudder. It took a bit of boggart-George's strutting before a stuttering Percy got out the incantation correctly. When he finally managed, there was a poof and then, a cooing, pacifier-sucking, curly-haired, bouncing baby George was at his feet (which got more than a twitter out of Harley). The laughing drove the now crawling boggart-baby-George back into the wardrobe, which Lupin shut with a praising smile.

As Percy stepped back, Oliver Wood spouted, "Hell, if _he_ can do it..."

"Then waste no time, Master Wood."

Wood took his dueling stance and squared his jaw, looking as if he were about to block a quaffle and not stun a boggart. The wardrobe burst open and out leapt Marcus Flint, Slytherin Captain, brandishing the Quidditch Cup, all green and silver in Slytherin glory. Unlike Percy's flailing stutter, Wood look quite miffed at that blasted boggart and seemed more than pleased to shout '_Riddikulus!_' at it. In an instant, the Quidditch Cup became a shattered broom and Marcus Flint no longer boasting, but weeping.

A few more Gryffindor's went, then a Slytherin or two, a handful of Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs had their turn. Next to volunteer was Cedric Diggory, at which Rhia and Harley moved up a bit in the crowd in anticipation. His boggart became an injured Cho, his beloved girl. His incantation turned the sad sight, however, into, instead of a fallen girlfriend, a victorious Ravenclaw seeker, snitch-hand outstretched in triumph.

Since there seemed to be a pattern going on here, another Hufflepuff went next. Rhia stepped up to the wardrobe and seemed hesitant. Harley knew why, but pretended not to notice all the same. When Lupin opened the wardrobe out fell a small limp body of a boy no more than twelve. It was Colin, Rhia's little squib of a brother. Harley cringed and looked away, not much wanting to see that either. Rhia faltered, at first, but said her incantation quick enough. The effect was not a harmed Colin, but quite a magical _wizarding_ one.

"Well then...**that** was depressing."

"Found your nerve, then, Miss Edwards?"

Harley only smirked at Rhia as they passed each other with a look that screamed 'why me?'. As Harley took a stance before the wardrobe, she hoped her boggart wouldn't be anything as solemn as the other Hufflepuffs. Of course, Harley wasn't that lucky, for as soon as Lupin opened the wardrobe, out stumbled a quite injured, quite bloody Freddie Weasley. Harley, quite out of character for those who didn't know her, covered her mouth and shrieked at the sight as boggart-Fred fell at her feet. Tears formed in the corners of Harley's eyes and, nearby, Rhia noticed. She stepped towards her friend, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder momentarily as she whispered words of encouragement, explaining that it would only go away after she said the incantation. Harley closed her eyes a moment, gathering herself, then opened them again, wand aimed down at the boggart. "_Riddikulus!_" In a poof, much to her chagrin, the bloody, battered Fred was now perfectly fine and down on one knee before her, holding out a ring. Everyone, including Rhia, sniggered or catcalled as Harley blushed then proceeded to kick the boggart back in the wardrobe.

Finally, everyone had gone, and Lupin was about to lead the class back to the classroom when ever-vigilant Percy spoke up, "Professor, Penelope hasn't had a try yet."

Lupin stopped, turning back round to the wardrobe, smiling pleasantly at Penelope, "Well, we have to remedy that straight away." At that, Remus wasted no time in opening the wardrobe door.

To everyone's surprise, Rhia came out of the closet, seductively strolled up to Percy, grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him against her, winked at Penelope, and then planted a wet kiss right on the poor, unsuspecting boy's lips.

Not only did Penelope gasp, but half the class, including Lupin, did also, "Well, that's highly unusual behavior for a boggart. Cheeky bugger."

Those that weren't gasping were Oliver, Cedric, and Harley, who were all supporting each other as fits of laughter consumed them. Rhia, however, didn't find it funny at all, and was having a hard time at keeping her breakfast down.

Penelope found it about as funny as real-Rhia did, and proceeded the haul back and slap Percy right across the cheek, sending the boggart-Rhia stumbling backwards into the wardrobe with the sheer force behind it.

"Well...unconventional," mused Lupin. "_But_...whatever works, I always say."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The following week brought the start of Quidditch practice. Rhia and Harley, both being Beaters on the Hufflepuff team, filled their Saturdays with all sorts of delightful carnage. With the help of a few willing ghosts, the girls had perfected their trademark move, The Badger Baumf. This is where Harley and Rhia would encircle an opposing Chaser, going round and round in a million different ways, and bat a Bludger back and forth until it struck the Chaser from his broom. This particular practice happened to be two nights before the full moon, a fact that made Harley especially brutal.

The girls flew from one end of the Pitch to the other, replaying their move until it was flawless, at which point Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff sixth year Chaser, flew up to them. "With any luck no one will notice you practically stole that maneuver from the Weasley twins."

Harley growled at this, baring her teeth, which seemed to have gotten larger (and sharper), causing Zacharias to nearly fall from his broom with fright.

"Okay," said Cedric Diggory. "I'd say we've had enough for today. Let's call it quits before Harley kills someone." Cedric laughed and looked towards Harley, who was elated at the plight of her most recent victim.

The next day was Halloween, and their first trip to Hogsmeade. The girls strolled down the hill and through the Castle gates, occasionally jumping from a Tickle Spell the twins had shot from behind. Once in Hogsmeade, the twins dragged them into Zonko's to fill up on Stink Pellets, Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms. Percy had called Zonko's _dangerous_, but, of course, anything could be dangerous in the skillful hands of Gred and Forge. The rest of the day was spent doing nothing but sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer, and stocking up on the free fudge at Honeydukes, which was where they saw Ron and Hermione with armfuls of sweets for castle-grounded Harry.

As the day died down, the twins suggested that they should try to sneak into the Shrieking Shack. "We've been in before," pleaded a persuasive Fred, "It's not frightening at all, if that's what's holding you back." Finally, the Girls gave in, and slowly the four of them approached the dismal old house.

"We can do this, right," said Rhia.

"Yeah, Fred and George would never want us to do anything _truly_ deadly."

"It's nothing," said George, "I'm telling you, we've been in there _loads_ of times."

"Yeah," added Fred, "as long as you're with us you'll be..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it," asked Rhia.

"There's someone in there."

"What do you mean _someone's in there_," said George.

"There was, **no**, _is_ someone in that house. I just saw them through the window."

"Stop playing around, Freddie! Do you want us to go in or not?"

"No! _Look_," said Fred, grabbing Harley by the shoulders and turning her towards the window. "There _is_ someone in that house."

Then Harley saw it with a yelp. "Merlin's beard! Someone's in there!"

"No! _Really?_ You think," growled Fred, frustrated.

"Let's go back to the castle," Rhia begged trying to sound nonchalant. "It's getting near sundown anyway."

The four of them walked nervously up the hill and to the Great Hall for dinner. Near the end of dinner, the House Ghost's provided entertainment by popping out of the walls and doing a bit of formation gliding. Gryffindor's ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick received rave reviews for a re-enactment of his own botched beheading. With a small kiss, Rhia and Harley said goodnight to the twins and made their way down to the Hufflepuff dorms.

- - -

Around ten o'clock, after Rhia and the prefects had made their rounds and slipped off to bed, Sprout came bustling into Harley and Rhia's dorm room. She was in her nightgown and curlers, looking very disgruntled and very upset. "Girls! Harlequinn? Rhiannon? Up, up, up, Dears, there's trouble afoot."

"Mmm...five more minutes."

"Harlequinn Edwards, up this instant!"

Rhia was already sitting straight up in bed at attention to their Head of House's words, but Harley took a moment. When she did sit up, the Homestead Charm still enabled, she looked quite distraught that Sprout appeared to be standing atop of dresser. Gladly, she caught herself in time before she made quite the git of herself for bringing it up.

"Get dressed, Girls, and don't forget your wands. Something quite dreadful has happened and I'll need your assistance in the Great Hall."

With that, Sprout scurried out to rouse the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Rhia and Harley got dressed, grabbed their wands, and meandered out into the Common Room which was filled to bursting with every Hufflepuff. They went to stand with the Quidditch team (all boys) as Sprout came in with the first year boys, still in their black and yellow pajamas.

Rhia and Sprout lead the way to the Great Hall where they were met by Snape and the Slytherin's in the doorway. "What's all the ruckus? Did she finally bite someone," Marcus Flint grunted out to Cedric as he motioned to Harley, who, by this full moon night, was looking rather wolfy. "I've got a leash for that Beater of yours." It took Cedric, Rhia, and Zacharias Smith all holding her back to keep Harley from jumping Marcus and a sniggering Malfoy as Slytherin and Hufflepuff filed into the Great Hall. The tables had been moved to the sides of the room by then and the floor was a sea of violet.

"Purple sleeping bags," sneered Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry, Marcus, looks like they're all out of pink," Harley said, loud enough for most everyone to hear.

This time, it took Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy to hold Flint back.

"A little less noise there," said Sprout and Snape in almost perfect unison.

Dumbledore instructed the Professors to aide him on a scouring of the castle. He left the Head Boy and Girl, Percy and Rhia, in charge, and told all Prefects to stand guard at the entrances to the hall. He then asked that everyone else get to sleep and left with the teachers in tow.

"What's going on then," Harley asked Rhia.

"Dunno. Percy, do you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Ladies."

Rhia and Harley exchanged disgruntled looks as Percy called for silence and sleep. Harley went off to a door that looked unguarded and left Rhia to brave Dear Perce-Perce on her own.

As Harley made her way over to the unguarded door, she was suddenly flanked by two stocky red heads. "Taken to stalking me, then?"

"Always," said George.

"Our favorite hobby," added Fred

"Views not too bad either," commented a cheeky George.

"Ha! I knew you liked Harley's arse better. I'm telling Rhia," Fred sniggered back to his Twin.

Harley only rolled her eyes at them as they positioned their sleeping bags in her general area, and was quite grateful when Rhia ambled over. "I got tired of hearing about ickle Pennikins."

"Jealous, are we," asked George with a cocky smile. "You shouldn't be. You're the one who got to snog him in DADA."

Harley laughed as Rhia turned red, "You heard about that?"

"Of course we did," chimed Fred, "and how I so romantically proposed."

"Didn't know you had it in you, Freddie," George sniggered.

Fred added pompously, "Lady killer, didn't you know?"

"Well, the whole school does, now," Rhia beamed.

Just as Harley was about to lay into the Twins, Percy came over and shushed them all in an absurdly annoying way.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley," said George almost in shock. "Are you yet aware that you've just reprimand the Head Girl and a 7th year prefect?"

"Oh..." stuttered Percy, "So sorry Ladies, I couldn't see your faces, only that my degenerate brothers were disobeying orders that came straight from Dumbledore himself."

"Well," said Fred, "It seems your _degenerate brothers_ are having a conversation so you'd might as well **bugger off**."

Right at that moment the group was joined by Dumbledore, and fell silent.

"Any sign off him, Professor," asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, Sir."

Dumbledore explained that there was no point in moving the students now. It seemed that Sirius Black had broken into the castle and attacked the guardian of the Gryffindor entrance when she denied him access. He told Percy the painting would be replaced and the Gryffindors could return the next day. Professor Snape walked up and muttered something about Dementors, with that they left, bidding them all goodnight. Percy, looking quite abashed, said goodnight to the girls then shot a disdaining look at his brothers as he retreated.

"This sounds serious," said Rhia, voice shaking.

"Things aren't nearly as bad as Percy makes them seem," said George "They never are."

"Percy lives for drama," added Fred.

"Be that as it may," Harley remarked, "Sirius Black being inside the castle doesn't exactly put a person at ease."

With some level of difficulty the girls managed to fall asleep leaning against the wall. It couldn't have hurt, though, that the Twins were snuggled up close to them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Two mornings later..._

"...So just get out there, do your best, and let's play Quidditch like true Hufflepuffs!"

The end of Cedric Diggory's pre-game speech caused an uproar in the Hufflepuff locker rooms. Though he was the Captain, Cedric wasn't like Wood. Wood had strategies and game plans and secret moves and such. Not Ced. Cedric knew the Hufflepuffs worked as a unit anyways. The Chasers (Zach, Kieran, and Josh) had their own moves. The Keeper (Rupert) had his own blocks. The Beaters (Harley and Rhia) had their own style. Also, Cedric had his own method of Snitch-catching. So, he didn't put much pressure on anyone and his speeches were motivational, not stressed and desperate like Wood's could sometimes be.

However, as optimistic as Cedric was, no one could refute the fact that the weather that Saturday was hellish. Blinding wind, driving rain, and muddy turf made for wicked hard practice that week, and the game looked like it wouldn't be any easier. The sky was dark and streaked with lightning, which only made Rhia and Harley more apprehensive. Sure, they had Nimbus 2001's and didn't much risk falling off, but it was the metal on their bludger bats that had them spooked. Electrocution was not Rhia's idea of the way to bow out.

Against the strong wind, the Hufflepuffs staggered out onto the field in their canary-yellow robes. The girls watched as Wood and Cedric shook hands, Ced being bubbly and Wood looking austere. Madam Hooch gave the word to mount their brooms, and Rhia and Harley took position between the Chasers and the Keeper. The quaffle went high and everyone else flew up and away, concentrating more on staying with their broom than staying with the game. Gryffindor scored a few points, but the Hufflepuffs weren't as vicious and hadn't scored any yet before Wood called for a time-out. While Wood and the Gryffindor's had a little talk on the ground, the Hufflepuffs had a conference mid-air. Cedric had to shout over the rolling thunder and howling wind to give instruction: **_be mean_**.

Sounded like a good plan to Harley, but Rhia gave her a scolding look, "Hit whomever you like, but _try_ not to **kill** George."

"All is fair in love and Quidditch."

"Don't doddle, Beaters, the timeout's over. Here come the Lions. Back in formation!"

Before anyone had a real chance to get ready, the game was back on. If Ced had said 'be mean', Harley heard 'be vicious'. She went 'round knocking a bludger back and forth between Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson, for no real reason other than they were the closest Gryffindors to her. Obviously, Diggory had seen the snitch, for he went streaking off determinedly in one direction and Harry Potter started following behind.

However, Harley and Rhia had lost interest in the Seekers, and the bludgers for that matter. For the lightning bolt that had illuminated the Snitch for Cedric had illuminated the field below as well. There, in the middle of the field, standing in odd patterns, were at least a hundred Dementors, hidden faces upturned to the players above. Harley and Rhia were holding each other up on their brooms from wailing, due to the sudden drain of warmth and feeling from their bodies. This reaction was happening to everyone it seemed, but especially Harry. However, Cedric seemed the least effected by the presence of the dark beings and was still idly chasing after the snitch. Suddenly, someone shrieked in terror as Harry Potter slipped off his broom and fell fifty feet right into the middle of the Dementors. Just then, Cedric caught the snitch, and the game-ending whistle sounded.

Cedric looked victorious, but only for a moment. He landed with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors as Dumbledore drove the Dementors off the field. McGonagall and Sprout came over to Harry, who was surrounded by the Gryffindor team, and Hooch broke through the teams to Wood and Cedric, who were fussing over who had won, technically speaking. Cedric was apologizing and Wood was about to belt him for being polite at such a bad time. Harry was taken off to the Hospital Wing by the teachers and Wood was dragged to the locker room by Fred and George, who were trying to keep him from jumping poor, apologetic Cedric.

Finally, Diggory gave up and herded the Hufflepuffs back into the locker room. "Bloody bad game... Dementors and weather and all that. Why didn't anyone tell me Potter was ill?"

"We did." "A lot of good it did us." "Suppose we won't ever win a match."

"Actually, we did win. Wood wouldn't let me take a rematch. Said we won fair and square...at least, that's what I could make out between his sobs. Very emotional, that one."

The Hufflepuffs, not very satisfied with winning so unfairly, all showered and then dressed in their school robes again, paying a visit to a still unconscious Harry. They decided to leave, because it didn't look like Harry was going to wake anytime soon, and also because just looking at Harry made Cedric feel horrid all over again.

- - -

Speaking of feeling horrid, a few days after the game, Remus Lupin was back to teaching DADA instead of his evilly appointed substitute, Professor Snape. The Seventh Years had to endure learning about werewolves, during which Harley had a hard time not answer each question.

"Not concerned about being suspicious, are you, Harl'?"

"Not really. Not like I transform or anything..."

"Well, not that _I've_ seen. I have been your roommate for _only_ seven years."

"Cheeky."

The Girls idly wondered why Snape was so vehement about werewolves and chalked it up to him having a thing for yellow-eyed Hufflepuffs, much to Harley's disgust. However, they thanked the Saints that Lupin was feeling better that Wednesday after the game. He came in, all pale and sickly-looking, not at all the handsome rogue they'd witnessed prior. His voice was all hoarse, but he seemed cheery, none the less. Today, he said, they'd be learning about Patronus', their best defense against Dementors. He said he'd heard of the happenings at the game, and thought it appropriate that they learn this, in case the fiends cared to return. He spoke a bit on Patronus' and what they were and what they did and how they worked.

Just as Lupin was explaining the incantation, Rhia leaned over to Harley and asked, "Heard? Wasn't he there?"

"I'd have to be bloody sick not to go to a game."

"Miss Edwards... So glad you volunteered."

Harley groaned under her breath to Rhia and then plastered a smile on her face, "Only too happy to help, Professor Lupin." She left her desk in the back to the sniggers of Slytherins and the hisses of Gryffindors. Lovely when everyone in the school thought your team had won unfairly and decided to blame it on your bludger skills.

"Settle down there, then. Settle down. Now, Miss Edwards, you know the incantation. Have at it." Lupin took a step back, to give Harley room, and she only looked down helplessly at her wand. She hadn't any idea what the incantation was (because she'd been talking) and so, she winged it.

"_Pratronus Producen!_"

This did nothing but make pink fizzles come out of the end of her wand which fell onto her shoes and turned them a horrid shade of fuchsia.

"Erm...not quite, Miss Edwards. Try '_Expecto Patronum_'."

Harley rolled her eyes, turned pink from the Slytherins' sniggering, and tried once more. This had a better effect, a little puff of silver smoke, but Lupin still didn't look impressed. "Thinking happy thoughts, Miss Edwards?"

"Not exactly, Tink; care to explain?"

Lupin, who should have gotten mad at a student back-talking him, only sniggered and produced his wand, a 12 inch long Mahogany, which was the best Defense wood known to all Wizardom. How was Harley's Dark-Arts-casting 10 inch Ebony/Holly wand suppose to produce anything as good as Lupin's? Bugger to that, she thought, for, without hardly any effort at all, Lupin caste his Patronus, a large, howling wolf with intense eyes, just like his.

Harley huffed, knowing hers wouldn't be anything nearly as good. He probably had something quite powerful in his wand as well, Phoenix tears, or Unicorn hair, like Rhia's. Not Lunar Ice...Lunar Ice and Ebony/Holly, yeah, that was gonna save her from a Dementor. However, Harley tried again, thinking of a happy memory. What was her happy memory anyways? Her life had been pretty off up to this point. She had no father, and a shoddy excuse of a mother, and that was it. She'd been so-so in her Primary Schooling, hadn't really been involved in sports, and didn't have any friends. Life hadn't really started for Harley till Hogwarts. ...**wait**..._that was it!_ Hogwarts. _Her acceptance letter to Hogwarts._ She'd been so _thrilled_ when she received it, the shock of her mother alone making the day worthwhile. Therefore, Harley concentrated on the emotions she'd felt that day and then caste her Patronus. She was thrilled when it began to take form, but her hopes dropped when she saw that it was a wolf, just like Lupin's...only a bit misshapen.

"I only copied! It's...it's the same as yours, Professor."

"Erm, not quite, Miss Edwards. You see, Patronus' can't be copied. Each one is unique to each person. It's sort of a secret about yourself, like a clue into your true self." Lupin idly wondered why Harley's Patronus was a wolf. He knew why his was...but hers? Highly irregular.

"Oh, I see." Harley said, stealing a side-long glance at Marcus Flint, who was pretending to pant like a dog... Wanking bugger. Harley bared her teeth at him a moment, just as Lupin asked her to be seated and called for another volunteer. No one moved nor breathed it seemed, but as Harley sat down she poked Rhia in the ribs, which made the girl cry out. This, of course, called Lupin's attention to her.

"Miss Perth! Care to give it a go?"

She stood, shooting a look at Harley, "If I must."

She walked to the front of the room and without instruction tried to think of a happy thought. She tracked back through the years. So much had happened. Making house team, meeting Harley, getting into Hogwarts, but were any of them happy enough. Then it came to her, the day she'd gotten her broom. Not that the broom in its self was anything special, it was just an old Shooting Star, it was the person giving it to her.

Rhia's father loved Quidditch, he was a beater when he was in school and followed the Ireland team religiously. His only hope for Rhia was that she would someday love the sport as much as he did. On her tenth birthday, he gave her a broom, and in the card he said, _Now you can fly like the butterfly I know you are. _His butterfly. Rhia remembered it now, his name for her. She hadn't heard it in so long. Eight years to be exact, because he died shortly after her tenth birthday. No, she couldn't think about that, think about the card. _I'm his butterfly_, she thought over and over again to herself as she drew her ten-and-a-quarter length Birch wand and caste her spell. A tiny silver butterfly appeared and flitted around the room, but as it approached the Slytherins, it grew into a giant butterfly beating its enormous wings and blew the Slytherins' papers everywhere. A tear flowed down Rhia's cheek as the butterfly landed on her shoulder, then disappeared. The rest of the class got up and did all of their Patronus' before the bell rang, and as the Girls were walking out, Harley asked Rhia what her happy thought had been.

"The day I got my broom."

Harley stopped walking and just looked at Rhia a moment, face blank.

"What," Rhia asked.

"A broom? You're happy thought was...a broom? A broom won out over me."

"I was gonna think about you."

"Well, piss and bollocks, aren't I special?!"

"Harley, stop being self-centered! What's your problem? What did you think about, by the way? Eh?"

"A letter! Take that! A broom I can understand, but you, my dear, got upstaged by a letter."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Christmas was approaching fast and that weekend brought their next day in Hogsmeade. Harley and Rhia made the walk from the castle alone, wondering all the while where Fred and George were. There was a crowd at the sweet shop, making Harley and Rhia venture to see what the commotion was about. Just inside the sweet shop door, was a Ministry notice saying Dementors would be walking the streets of Hogsmeade after sunset and customers were advised to complete their shopping before nightfall. It was here that Fred and George finally appeared.

"Where have you two been," asked Rhia suspiciously.

"Oy, George! I'd watch it if I were you, she's starting to sound just like Mum."

"Relax, Love, we just had some business to attend to with young Harry."

"Lord, what have you done to him," said Harley.

"Nothing; honest! We had to give him a little present. Pass on a trick of our trade, if you will."

"What do you mean," asked a confused Rhia.

The Twins looked at each other and seemed to come to and unspoken decision. Fred began, "Ok here goes. Our first year here, we were in a spot of trouble with Filch."

"As usual," George broke in.

"So he took us to his office and started threatening us."

"As usual," interrupted George.

"Anyway, we couldn't help but notice a drawer marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_, so what else could we do but look?"

"You stole something from Filch," said Rhia in shock.

"Not really stole, more like _took it off his hands_. He would have never figured out how to work it anyway."

"So... what was it," said Harley anxiously.

"A map."

"A map," echoed Rhia, "What's so dangerous about a map?"

"Well this isn't any old map. This map has been the secret of our success."

"The Marauder's Map."

"The Marauders... and who are they exactly," inquired Harley.

"The original Hogwart Mischief Makers."

"Our Idols," mused George.

"So this map... What's so special about it," asked Rhia.

"Well, it shows all of Hogwarts' secret passages," said Fred. "Some of them Dumbledore doesn't even know about, I'm sure."

"A few of them lead out of the school into Hogsmeade. That's why we gave it to Harry. We didn't want him missing _every_ Hogsmeade weekend."

"Well, that was sweet of you," cooed Rhia.

"Only doing our part to spread mischief."

Leaving the sweet shop, the girls came up with a plan. "Okay," said Harley, "we have to shop for you and we hope you'll be doing the same, so lets split up and meet at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, then we might as well head back to the castle."

"Alright then," said George kissing Rhia on the cheek, "We'll see you at lunch."

Fred rushed off after his brother, giving Harley a quick peck.

Harley and Rhia meandered the streets and shops trying to think of what to get the Twins. Nothing from the joke shop, they could invent better things on their own. They'd just left the sweet shop, so no point in going back now. No sense in buying them a book, they'd only use it for a doorstop or something. The only sensible choice was to get them something to do with Quidditch... but what?

"How about some bats," suggested Rhia. "I bet they'd like to have some of their own and not the schools. They could put their own charms on them and everything."

"Sounds good to me," said Harley, "But they have to be really nice ones."

The girls made their way to the Quidditch shop and looked through all of the bats. There were bats made of various metals and woods, some had existing charms, others were blank. There were bats of every color, and you could even have them engraved. Harley finally picked up two bats of solid oak, with a silver inlay. The handles were leather padded and they no existing charms.

"How about these?"

"Oooooo, those are pretty," said Rhia.

"We don't want them to be pretty, we want them to be strong, and I figure oak is about as strong as it gets."

"I like 'em. How much?"

Harley looked at the price sticker. "Eighty Galleons for the pair."

Rhia dug in her purse for a bit and produced forty Galleons. "Well, here's my half."

They bought the bats, had them gift wrapped to keep the guys from seeing them, and made their way back to the Three Broomsticks. When they arrived, the Twins were already waiting.

"It took you long enough," said Fred grabbing at the bag, "whadcha get us?"

Harley popped him across the back of the head, "Oh, no, you don't. You'll just have to wait until Christmas."

"That's fine," said George, "It's gonna take us some time to finish yours."

"Finish, you mean you're making us something," asked Rhia sweetly.

Under the table Fred stomped on George's foot. "You didn't hear that."

"Hear what, Freddie," said Harley.

"Exactly."

They ordered their lunch, and had started to eat when they noticed a number of teachers sitting at the same table. McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and...

"Oy, that's Cornelius Fudge. What's he doing here," asked George in shock.

"Probably has something to do with Black," replied Fred, "Fudge was bound to come round sometime, especially after the Fat Lady's attack."

They strained to hear the conversation but it was no use.

"You know we could really use some sort of eavesdropping device," remarked Fred. Then, as if a lightening bolt had struck both of their brains, they put their heads together and scribbled some ideas down on a napkin.

Harley and Rhia spent the rest of lunch talking amongst themselves as the Twins brain-stormed. When lunch was finished, they made there way back to the castle and to their dorms to dress for dinner.

- - -

A make believe sun peered through the enchanted windows of Harley and Rhia's dorm room. Rhia laid on her stomach, arms tucked under her pillow, completely oblivious to the ambush that was seconds away. Just then an energetic Harley pounced onto Rhia's bed rolling her off onto the cold stone floor.

"Every year," she moaned, pushing herself up. "You do the same bloody thing every bloody year."

"Rhia, it's Christmas; you have to get up early on Christmas!"

"Okay, I'm up. Now gerroff my bed so I can go back to sleep."

"What's the matter Rhia," asked Harley in an overly sympathetic tone, "did I interrupt a dream. I thought I heard a mutter that sounded an awful lot like the name George and by that smile you had I'm guessing I interrupted something pretty good"

_-Bomph-_ went a pillow as it struck Harley in the face.

"All right, Poppet. Now, I'll get up."

Rhia dressed and walked, half-sleeping, down the hall into the common room. There was a large Christmas tree sitting beside the fireplace, covered in black and yellow ornaments. Under the tree sat two piles of presents. Harley and Rhia were the only Hufflepuffs left home for the holidays, so all of the gifts must have been for the two of them.

Rhia slumped to the floor and sat next to Harley. "Okay, let's open these up."

Suddenly the girls ripped into the presents and in minutes the room was covered in discarded wrapping paper. In Rhia's pile sat a stack of new clothes from her mother, a charm bracelet from Colin, money from her grandparents, and various other trinkets from less important friends and family.

Harley's mum sent her a purse (she wouldn't use), clothes (she wouldn't wear) and a basket of bath salts (which she adored). Her grandfather sent her £100 muggle money, which she would have to wait to convert to usable wizarding currency.

They exchanged their own gifts last, saying it would make up for the blunders of others. Harley dove into a bag and pulled out a journal. It seemed simple enough, a black leather journal with tan parchment pages, but as she turned it opened it she saw the inside cover was engraved.

_Seven years ago you gave me a journal, and it sparked a friendship that changed my life. I know you're not much for journals, but maybe this one will be different. The back page holds a special charm. Write on it, and the words appear on the back page of mine. Also (just as the one you gave me) you can never fill it up. I hope this journal will do for your life what yours did your mine._

Harley was never one to cry but Rhia had a way of knowing when she'd touched her. The girls hugged as Harley handed Rhia her gift. Harley wasn't much of a present-wrapped either. As usual, the package was in brown mailing paper and tan twine. When Rhia opened it, Harley pulled her wand out quickly and said _Engagio_. A purple winged, wooden bodied, yellow-glowing butterfly flitted out and proceeded to flit around about a foot above Rhia's head. It was a nightlight that Harley had enchanted to glow and fly on command.

Rhia's tear-filled eyes darted after the butterfly, which soon landed in the palm of her hand. She couldn't believe how thoughtful Harley had been. Harley knew that Rhia had two major fears in her life, darkness and solitude. The butterfly remedied both. Not only would it light Rhia's room at night, but even when Harley wasn't there, it was like a piece of her was. She hugged Harley tightly, then wiped her eyes.

"Okay," said Harley, "enough of this teary rubbish, lets go see the guys."

Harley and Rhia left their gifts sitting in the common room (all but the ones from each other); there was no one around to mess with them, so they'd be fine. They made their way down to breakfast, where they were met by the Twins and their siblings. The four of them sat at the end of a table, away from any others.

"So," said Rhia, "Do we exchange presents now or later?"

"You can't have yours until later tonight, so that's really up to you."

"Well, it's not really fair for us to have to wait and you not to," said Harley, "so you can have yours tonight, too."

When breakfast was over the Twins said goodbye to the girls. The Weasley crew was going to Floo Powder themselves home for the day to spend Christmas with their parents. Harley and Rhia were to meet the Twins out at the Quidditch pitch at nine o' clock.

To pass the time, the girls decided to go back to the common room and play with their journals. They wrote silly little things back and forth, such as; _H. E. loves F. W._, and _Rhia and George forever_. Then they tested more complex things, like carrying on an entire conversation without say a word. Sometime around thirty after six, a crash from the fireplace made both girls jump and scream. When the soot cleared, Harley's owl Archimedes staggered out, coughing up ash. "Oh, it's just Archie." Clasped in his beak was a letter. The envelope was shoddy gray and the ink work was midnight blue. The front of the envelope read: _To Miss H. Edwards, Hufflepuff Prefect, From Mr. Reginald Reinhold, Azkaban Warden. _

"I told you those weren't free samples!"

"Shut up, Rhia. I...I'm sure it's nothing serious. Probably some kind of training invitation for my Aurorship. That's all. I'm sure it's just some sort of skill sharpening things. Hanging around with the Dementors till I don't fancy a faint."

"I still say it's about those caramels."

"Bollocks to the caramels!"

"Well...aren't you going to open it?"

"Why? Ought I? I'm rather enjoying admiring the penmanship."

"Oh, gimme that!" Rhia took the letter from Harley and tried to open it, but it gave her a little electric sort of shock when she tried. Harley only sniggered and took it back, tearing open the top of it with her wand, without getting a jolt.

The parchment and ink inside the envelope were the same, light gray and dark blue. There were two pieces of paper inside the envelope, a note from the Warden and another envelope. Harley read the Warden's note aloud. "Dear Miss Edwards, I hate to make your acquaintance under such circumstances, but desperate times bring desperate events. It seems your father..._My father_?"

"G'on. Read the rest! Don't stop now," Rhia said in a hushed voice, even though there was no real need to whisper.

"It seems your father's (William Lee Green, convicted death eater) _kiss_ is scheduled to occur December twenty-seventh at sundown. It is customary, if the inmate still has his wits about him, to grant them a last request. Your father's, Miss Edwards, is to see you." Harley didn't say much after that, having gotten quieter and quieter till she finally stopped talking.

Rhia gently took the contents from her hands and finished reading the letter from the Warden. _...is to see you. I humbly request your presence on the morning of the twenty-seventh. Your Headmaster is already aware of the situation and has given you leave to visit our penitentiary. Yours in Service, R. Reinhold. P.S. Enclosed also is a letter from W.L.Green._ Rhia looked at the sealed gray parchment in her other hand, not daring to even attempt to open it. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"Why? This is all silly. I don't have a father. And if I do, he's certainly not a Death Eater on Last Kiss Row!"

"Don't get in a strop with me!"

"I'm not in a strop," Harley bellowed, folding her arms over her chest, muttering curses on her mother's head.

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Stop it!"

"I'll stop if you open the letter."

"I hate you."

"I know...now open the letter."

Harley snatched the letter away from Rhia with a growling snarl and tore it open in her childish, pouting way. She skimmed it, quickly and hotly at first. Then her expression softened and she threw it back at Rhia, covering her face with her hands quickly before any tears could fall in the open. Rhia scooted right up next to Harley and put an arm around her shoulders as she glanced over the letter from Harley's father.

_Harlequinn, I must have started a thousand letters with that word. That name. A horridly muggle name, but still the sweetest I'd ever heard. Did your mother ever give you a middle name? But why am I asking such stupid questions at a time such as this? They've only given me five minutes to write you a letter, Daughter, but that's really not enough. I'm sure there are a lot of things you think this letter will tell you. However, I'm not that eloquent. The only question I can think that you might have is why would I want to see you and why didn't I ever try before? To be truthful, your mother never let me. I'm sure that comes as a shock to you, but that is between you and Lynn. I can tell you why I want to see you though. As you probably know by now, I'm in the service, or was, of the Dark Lord. This, I'm certain, distresses you, but I won't go into that now. I've done many horrid and dastardly things in my days, and the only thing I ever did that was worth a damn was help create a little girl I never got to meet. They're telling me my five minutes are up, so I'll finish with this. I know I have no right to ask this, and that you have no obligation to fulfill it, but my last request is to at least meet you, if only for a few moments. Please, if you are the girl I hear you are, come and see me, Harlequinn. Your Hopeful Father, Billy._

"Wow," said Rhia aghast. "Oh Harley, I don't know what to say?"

Harley said nothing.

"Are you going to go?"

"I- I don't know!" She stood snatching up the letter and heading for the door.

"Harley where are you going?"

"I need to be alone. I know you just want to help, but please, I just need a little time."

Rhia stood in silence as her best friend walked away. It was the first time in seven years that she was unable to help her in her time of need.

Harley walked swiftly through the corridors, ignoring students and ghosts as they passed. She climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower and paced back and forth. Now, alone, she could cry and curse, free of the embarrassment she'd normally feel. She tried to speak, to shape her thoughts into an intelligent statement, but all that came were yells and growls. She attempted to calm herself down but the only thoughts that rang clear were the injustice her mother had done her. How could she? She knew all along and never said a word! All these things swirled around Harley's frazzled brain. "Bugger," she shouted to the winds as she stormed out of the tower, towards the Owlery.

Once there Harley attempted to start a letter, then another, and another, until thirty or so laid crumpled on the hay and dropping-covered floor. _Letters_, she thought, _why is it that my entire life can change because of a letter? One says I'm a Witch, now the daughter of a Death Eater... What's next? I'm Harry Potter's long lost sister or Voldemort's my Uncle?_ She finally decided to write exactly what she was thinking and then sent it to her mother.

_Mum, I hate to say this so bluntly, but you're a bloody, wanking, lying slag who's done nothing but make me a miserable muggle-raised child when you knew all along about my father. Why did you lie to me about him? Why didn't you tell me he was a Death Eater? Why didn't you tell me he was in Azkaban? I know that you knew! How could you?! Mother, this is crazy! It's tossed that I have to learn about myself through bloody badgering letters. After Graduation, I'm not coming home. I can't live with someone who's been lying to me since day one. I love you, Mum, but sod off._

- - -

With that off her chest, Harley headed back to the common room. Rhia met her outside the door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just had to blow off some steam and it seems my mum was the perfect target."

"Sorry if I wasn't any help."

"That's alright. I don't even know what to do right now. How can I expect you to?"

"Well, on a happier note, it's almost time to meet the guys. Maybe that'll cheer you up."

Harley thoroughly doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

The Twins were already waiting when the girls reached the stadium. Each girl held what was obviously one half of a joint present, this being said because of the identical wrapping on each. As they approached the field, they noticed what looked like fireworks placed at the feet of each Twin.

"What have we here," asked Rhia curiously.

"You just wait and see," said George.

"Well I guess that means we're going first then," said Harley somewhat less than excited.

"That's right Love," joked Fred, "hand 'em over."

Without warning the boys tore into the perfectly wrapped gifts, then held up their bats in awe.

After a few moments of silence, Fred sheepishly spoke, "Bloody hell."

"Wow, this is amazing," said George kissing Rhia. "Thank you so much."

Fred followed suit, kissing Harley on the cheek, "I'm a little embarrassed, our gift is nowhere near as good as this."

"I'm sure it's great," said Harley with a half smile.

"Okay," said George, "stand back." With that, the Twins set their bats aside, pulled out their wands, and set off the fireworks. Both shot into the air in a burst of color, then slowly took shape. A swirl of green surrounded Harley, then became a pack of green wolves, running and playing around her. She watched in utter wonder as the sparkles changed shape yet again, this time taking the shape of Harley herself and one small wolf pup rolling and playing on the ground. Suddenly, it was as if all of that afternoons events had never taken place. With a genuine smile, she turned to see Rhia in a similar swirl of purple butterflies, then turned to Fred with tear filled eyes, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, this wasn't the reaction I expected. Why the waterworks?"

"I just _really_ needed this. Thank you."

Fred was taken aback, for it was well known that Harley wasn't exactly the emotional type. Sure, she got a bit teary at some of those muggle movie-picture-thingies, but not normally did she breakdown at fireworks. "...erm...you're welcome, but, something's wrong, isn't it? Did I miss your birthday again?"

Harley smiled a little as she wiped tears from her cheeks and shook her head, "No, no, it's not till April, it's just...well...I got this letter." Quickly Harley explained to Fred about how everything she had been told about her Dad was a lie and about how she now knew the truth. Most importantly, she told him that she was suppose to go see him in a few days...in Azkaban.

Fred looked at her soberly and held her tight, "When do we leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Harley hadn't spoken the entire trip, not the train ride from Hogwarts, nor the trip to the dock, not even the boat ride over. Fred didn't push the matter though, he just looked on in quiet concern. The water seemed to get rougher as they neared the Island. If this weren't enough to frighten Fred, the sky itself had grown dark, though it was no later than noon. The boat neared a misty little port, then stopped. Fred got out first, then offered his hand to Harley, who refused it, but instead pulled her cloak more tightly around her. Again, Fred said nothing, following Harley up the dock. As they reached the gates, the mist cleared to reveal an enormous castle, reaching so high and far across that at this distance they could see nothing else, and to turn back brought only fog.

Harley silently approached the gates and knocked. Each knock resounded, rattling in Fred's chest. A few moments passed, then a slit in the large black gate opened to reveal a face. "State your name and business!"

"Harlequinn Edwards, I am the daughter of William Green. I received a letter from him and Warden Reinhold asking me to come."

"Right, than ooz 'e?"

Fred thought back to all the times his mother had taught him about manners and wished some of it had taken. "Frederick Weasley, I'm Miss Edwards' escort."

"Oh yeah? Just a minute, lemme check."

After a few minutes of hushed voices, the guard returned and opened the gate. He stood no taller than 5'3" with a squinted face and dingy clothes. Surely, he was only a guard, not an Auror.

"The Warden says ee's expectin' ya, as for you Mr. Weasley, 'e says 'e knows your father and it's fine for ya to join 'er." The two of them stepped inside the gates, flinching as fifty feet of black iron slammed behind them. There was no turning back now. "Walk straight up this path until you reach the door. Someone'll be waitin' for ya there."

"Thank you," muttered Harley in almost a whisper.

They walked up a cobblestone path to set up big oak doors where a well dressed gentleman waited. "Miss Edwards, I presume?"

"Aye..."

"And that must mean that this is Mr. Weasley. I know your father. Good man. You look just like him."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll tell him you said so."

"I'm Warden Reginald Reinhold, Keeper of this..._fine establishment_. Now, if you'll follow me."

The pair followed the Warden up a countless number of stairs, and through an endless stream of corridors until they were both so confused that neither would be able to find their way out unassisted. The Warden pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, on it were some runes. "Lets see, William Green. Ah yes, just down this hall." They took a sharp turn to see a door marked **_W. L. Green_**. At this, Harley grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed tightly. They walked slowly toward the door, passing an open cell full of Auror's. Harley leaned to the other side of the hall.

"Don't mind that," said the Warden, "that was Sirius Black's cell. They're just trying to figure out how he did it."

"You mean you still don't know," asked Fred.

"No idea, but I'd appreciate it if you kept that between us. Well, here we are. I'll go in first, Miss Edwards, to see if he's awake."

Harley nodded in agreement and the Warden disappeared through the door as she turned to Fred. "I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent seventeen years telling my self that my father was some one-night-stand that never knew about me, and now here I am standing outside the cell of a Death Eater waiting to meet the man who's been dying to meet me all these years. I just don't think I can handle it. This changes everything I am."

"This changes nothing. You are and will always be Harlequinn Edwards, the smartest, kindest, prettiest person I know. Who or what your father is doesn't change that."

Harley didn't say anything, she just hugged him. Fred always knew just when to be lovingly serious.

She let go though as the door opened. "He's ready Miss Edwards."

"Do you want me to come it with you?" asked Fred.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I need to do this alone."

"Okay."

Fred stepped back and watched in fear as his girlfriend walked into the cell of a Death Eater.

- - -

The room was dark, with the exception of a small ray of sunlight sneaking through the barred window. There was nothing there but a tattered cot and one wooden chair, probably put their especially for her visit. In front of her stood a tall, lanky man who reminded Harley a great deal of Professor Lupin. He stepped forward into the light, "Harlequinn."

"Mr. Green."

"Please, call me Billy." They stared at each other for a few awkward moments. "You have my eyes. Lynn never told me that."

"Seems she neglected to tell us both a lot of things."

"And my hair. I wish she would have sent me a picture."

"I wish she would have given me a straight answer every time I asked who my Dad was..._is_."

"You have to understand, your mother was only protecting you."

"I don't need her protection, and I don't need you to try and cover up the fact that she lied for seventeen years."

"Well, like I said, that's a matter for you and Lynn to deal with."

"She can deal with it, I've said my piece." Harley was very angry, just looking at him made her blood boil. She looked just like him, broad shoulders and all. The soon-coming full moon revealed his gold eyes, and even his graying hair was still dotted with reddish brown. Everything she liked about herself was now attributed to him.

"Please have a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Green."

"As I said, please call me Billy." She'd heard him the first time, she was just doing it for spite. "So your mother tells me you're at Hogwarts, year Seven, if I remember correctly? How's that going..."

"Well, since you ask, I'm a beater for the Hufflepuff house team, a Prefect, and I'm studying for my N.E.W.T's to become an Auror."

"An Auror, eh? I'd have to say I never expected my daughter to become one of those."

"Well, I guess this time the apple ran as far from the tree as she could get."

"I just meant, that you've turned out much better than I could have hoped."

This brought another one of those awkward silences. Harley sat with her ankles crossed, hands folded in her lap, wishing she would have asked Fred to come in. She now wanted Mr. Green to see the kind of Wizard she'd found, spent time with, wanted to marry. Not that she and Fred were going to get married, mind you, but he wouldn't be a bad choice.

"So, what'd you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"Actually, I do. I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with here."

"Lets just say I'm known as the Sirius Black of Australia," and he left it at that.

Harley didn't seek anymore information about his dirty deeds. "So why exactly did you want to see me, I'd think a Death Eater would cringe at the thought of a Hufflepuff for a child. Don't you have some little legitimate Slytherins running around that you could be more proud of?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I was never married and you're the only child I ever had a hand in making. I'm quite proud that you're **not** a Slytherin. I was a Slytherin and look where it got me. I'm ashamed of the bad that I've done and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. All I can do now is take what's coming to me and leave you knowing that I love you."

"You _love_ me? What do you know of love? What do you know of me for that matter? You can't expect five minutes of conversation to make up for seventeen years of nonexistence. No, you don't love me. You love the idea that you've done something right for once in your life. You love the fact that your evil wasn't spread through heredity and that maybe you'll be remembered for something other than murder. Well, I can tell you one thing for sure, Mr. Green, you won't be remembered for bringing me into this world. After today, you are nothing to me but some anonymous Death Eater who died for his crimes. No, the only man that's ever loved me is standing outside that door waiting to escort me home."

"So you have a fellow," he asked, desperate to change the topic.

"Yes, and he's exactly the opposite of everything you stand for. He's sweet, and kind, and brave, and loyal, everything a girl could want in a Wizard."

"Sound great. Who is he?"

"Not that it matters, but his name is Fred Weasley, a beater for Gryffindor."

"Ah, a Weasley, so he's a pure-blood, then."

"That's not why I'm with him. In case you've forgotten, Mr. Green, your own daughter is a half-blood. I wouldn't care if he were Muggle-born. None of that bloodline shite matters to me."

"That's what makes you better than me. I've spent my whole life believing that less than pure-blood was less than human. When I found out that your mother was a muggle, I wanted to kill myself."

"Why did you think she was a Witch in the first place?"

"Because she claimed to be one," Harley looked at him in confusion, "for one night at least. Me and some of my friends had gone to this party one Halloween, it was supposed to be strictly Wizards, but your mother and her friends got in, somehow. I saw her from across the room, she was dressed in an emerald cloak and hat and look like every other Witch I'd seen there that night, and little did I know it was only a costume. We spent the night together and then made plans to see each other later that week. When she showed up in her muggle clothes I was appalled and when she asked why I was still in costume, I knew she was a muggle. I asked her why she claimed to be a Witch if she wasn't, and she got confused. I don't think she understood until I started ranting about muggles and pure-bloods and being a shame to my race. I never expected to hear from her again, so you can imagine my surprise when she showed up at my door saying she was pregnant. At first I shrugged her off, we'd only been together one night, how could she be sure it was mine, but when she came back a second time talking about strange occurrences during her pregnancy, I knew it was the magic I'd given you coming through. I gave her some money, told her how to exchange it for muggle currency, and then told her to write me with more information. I even set up an account for you at Gringott's. Reinhold has the key, it's vault number 492. I didn't like the idea of a half-breed child, but I was going to have one either way, so I thought I should provide for you. By the time you were born, I was here and your mother didn't want you to have a criminal for a father."

It was a lot for Harley to take in. She wasn't sure what she expected from him, but it certainly wasn't this. He cared about her, he even wanted to help her, and after everything she'd said to him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him; he was crying, too. There was a knock at the door, two Aurors waited with shackles. Harley's heart began to race, she didn't know that **it** was today. She'd just gotten to meet him, just learned that he cared about her, and here they were to take him to his death!? She stood like a statue as they entered the room and started to lock him up.

"Wait! Not yet," she cried as he looked at her. "I don't wont our only hug to be one sided."

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that," he said with a crack in his voice. "Now I can die in peace."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean all of those things I said, I don't want you to die."

"It can't be helped. I have to pay for my sins, but at least now you know the truth, and that makes this so much easier."

She was forced to let go when the Aurors pulled him away. She followed them into the hallway where she fell into Fred's arms crying, not noticing the exchange of looks between her father and him. Fred understood though, it was his job to care for her now, William's look said everything. Fred gave a nod of understanding as the Aurors dragged him down the hall. He put up no fight, he was ready to go.

Warden Reinhold let the silence linger for a moment as Fred tried to comfort Harley. When she regained some degree of composure, he spoke. "Um...Miss Edwards...if you don't mind, there are a few things in my office that I think you should have."

"Yes, m-my father mentioned that."

The walked back through the corridors and down the stairs, until they reached the front entrance again, and there, just inside the entrance, was a small door she hadn't noticed before. They went inside to find a cluttered office with a desk, a few filing cabinets, and, on one wall, a large safe. The Warden walked over to the safe and put in the combination. He rummaged for a little, then handed something to Fred, "Hold this a second would you, my lad?"

Fred looked at the box in his hands. It was a small, gray, metal box, and the black lettering on top read **_S. R. Black_**. _Sirius Black's belongings,_ Fred was holding _Sirius Black's belongings_! Fred wanted to show Harley, but that thought brought him back to his original purpose. Reinhold looked around a bit more then produced another box, took Black's from Fred, and handed the new one to Harley.

"This is everything your father had on him when he was captured. As his only child and soul living heir, it all belongs to you now, also enclosed is the will he made when he was informed of sentencing." Harley took the box. "You don't have to open it now, it is yours; open it when you're ready."

Harley thanked the Warden, then she and Fred made their way back to the dock. She spent most of the trip home in Fred's arms. If she ever needed to be held, it was now. Every once and a while, her eyes would fall to the box in her lap and she would wonder what its contents would teach her about her father. It didn't matter now, she had her happy memory of him, and it was enough to last a lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_January 2nd, 1994_

_A new journal - A new year - A new life_

_Dear Dad, I know it might seem silly to anyone else who reads this, but I'm going to make this journal out to you, always. For, if you were still here, you'd be the one I'd tell these things to. So, short recap, My name is Harlequinn -nothing- Edwards, because Mum isn't original. My best mate is Rhia. My boyfriend is Fred. Life is ok, routine but that's ... routine ...ok, there's gotta be a better word for that. Anyways, life is a five on a scale of ten. Why? Well, normally, it's always been a ten out of ten, but losing you, Dad, that knocked it down a few notches. Not to mention, I'm stropped at my own self because I can't open that box the Warden gave me. You see, Dad, that's why I'm a Hufflepuff. Any Gryffindor would have opened that box days ago for the hell of it, a Slytherin would have gone mad wondering what was inside, even a Ravenclaw would have opened it for what was to be learned, but little Harley Hufflepuff is afraid of a box. -Harley_

Things had been pretty strange in the days following Harley's visit to Azkaban. She hardly talked about it, except to Fred, who'd been with her during the whole ordeal. Finally, during an extremely boring Potions class, Rhia opened her Journal to the back page.

"_**Harley?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**On the roof, with Archie."**_

"_**Careful, Fred might catch wind of this, and you know there's nothing worse than an Irish temper."**_

"_**My owl, you moppet."**_

"_**Sarcasm, Love."**_

"_**Can I help you with something?"**_

"_**I was just wondering how you were doing."**_

"_**I'm fine. How are you?"**_

"_**Harlequinn Edwards, if you don't talk to me, REALLY talk to me, I'm going to come up on that rooftop and knock you off."**_

"_**Find me then."**_

"_**Harley!"**_

"_**What? What do you want me to say?"**_

"_**I want you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours."**_

"_**And if I refuse?"**_

"_**Then darling Frederick finds out about you snogging on the roof with some sixth year named Archie."**_

"_**He'd never believe you."**_

"_**Oh, wouldn't he?"**_

"_**Ok, fine, I'll talk, but this is going to take a while."**_

"_**That's fine, Snape's just rambling on about Wolfsbane. I mean it was interesting the first three times he taught it, but I have to draw the line at seventeen."**_

"_**Ok, here goes..."**_

Rhia spent the next half hour staring at her journal, eyes wide, mouth gaping, as Harley rehashed the occurrences of her day at Azkaban Prison. She even got misty when she began to talk about her father's last words.

"_**I'm sorry Harley, if I'd known, I wouldn't have pestered you so. Well, I still would have pestered you, but I am sorry."**_

"_**It's okay. I just want to open that box so badly, but I'm afraid I'm not going to like what I find. There is no changing the fact that he was a Death Eater, but I don't want what I know of him to be ruined by what I might find out."**_

"_**Well, you've got to open it sometime. You can't live your life afraid of a box."**_

"_**Get out of my head, Rhia!"**_

"_**What does that..."**_

"Miss Perth?"

"Bollocks!" Snape was standing right over her shoulder.

"Find something more interesting than my ramblings on Wolfsbane?"

"No Sir, Professor, I was just..."

"Passing notes to... Miss Edwards, I expect? I'll be taking this," he said picking up her journal. "Clever, I must say. The best technique I've seen yet. Yes, a shame you got yourself caught. Ten points from Hufflepuff."

Rhia couldn't breath, she'd never lost points before. Was it even possible for the Head Girl to lose points? She felt a sick feeling creeping up into her stomach as she was forced to listen for the remainder of class.

Outside the Potions classroom, Harley leaned cooly against the wall, until Rhia emerged.

"What happened? You just stopped writing." Professor Snape walked in between them clutching the journal in his hand and preceded down the hall. "No! He caught you? What did he do?"

"Well, aside from taking it, took ten points from Hufflepuff."

"The Great Rhiannon Perth has lost house points. That's it, we're all fucked; Hell hath frozen."

"And that's another five points for cursing Miss Edwards," said Snape, apparently not quite out of earshot.

"What else is new," scoffed Harley under her breath. It wasn't rare for Harley to lose an average of ten points a week for some reason or another, and until now, Rhia was always the one making them up.

Rhia sulked the rest of the day. George wasn't even able to cheer her up at dinner.

"What's wrong with her," George asked when he was unable to get a straight answer from Rhia.

"Snape. He confiscated her journal."

"And that's life shattering because..." Harley slapped Fred for this comment.

"Because...She's had that journal since our first year at school."

"Why'd he take it?"

"He found out we could use it to pass notes to each other."

"I can't believe he took my journal," said Rhia in a melancholy tone.

"God be praised, she speaks!" Harley laughed. Strange, it was the first time she'd laughed in days.

A bell sounded, "Arg…Astronomy. Alright, Love," Harley said giving Fred a peck, "I'm off to the tower."

"We'd better be off, too." "Quidditch practice."

"I'll be in the common room, moping."

"You do that," said Fred, before receiving his twin's elbow to the ribs.

"Don't fret, I'm sure everything will turnout fine in the end," said George, desperately trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, sure," answered Rhia hopelessly, "Night."

As Rhia departed for the common room and Harley for the Astronomy tower, Fred motioned for his brother to listen closely.

- - -

The month of January passed by rather quickly considering everything that happened. Harley finally opened the box, finding her father's wand, his old cloak (that she now wears when ever she can), and the keys to his home and two Gringott's Vaults. A lunch break from work study gave the girls a chance to visit these Vaults. Here, Harley discovered that she had inherited a rather large sum of money. More money, in fact, than she could probably spend in a life time. That Sunday the girls decided to skip Mass and see Billy's home first hand. The Manor was huge, probably big enough to house three families. They wondered how on earth he was able to stand living in that big house all by himself.

February found Rhia still moping about her journal and an excited Harley dragging her to the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match. They meet the Twins at the team entrance before the game. While Fred and Harley argued about Fred not chipping his new bat, George pulled Rhia aside.

"Still no smile," he asked.

Rhia forced a rather fake one.

"Well maybe this will help," he said, pulling a brown, leather bound journal from behind his back.

Rhia's mouth opened in a gasp. "Oh George! I can't believe you did this." She kissed him joyfully. "Oh, however did you get it?"

"We have our ways."

"Well, you are the sweetest little sneak thief I've ever met," she kissed him once more.

"I swear, Frederick Weasley, if you chip that bat, I'll chip your skull."

"Or you could just buy me a new one, Miss Moneybags."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him, looking up at him with her chin rested on his chest. "Just come back in one piece, alright Freddie."

"It's only Ravenclaw, Love, I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead.

"Oi, Loverboys," came a call from the Catch (starting point of the team), "stop all that snogging and get in here, the whistles about to sound."

"Keep you knickers on, Wood," yelled Fred, "we're coming."

With one last peck, the Twins jogged off to their steaming captain.

The girls took their seats and spent the next few hours cheering on their red haired loves. Not far from them, Penelope Clearwater could be heard cursing at a gloating Percy. "Look at Potter go! Get that ten Galleons ready, Penny."

Harley and Rhia squealed with joy as Potter beat Cho out for the snitch and Penelope huffed as Percy ran to congratulate him. The girls made their way down to the field where the Twins were busy praising Harry, but amid all the chaos, they couldn't exactly get up to the boys to congratulate them. "Doubt we'll see them tonight," said Rhia, "we might as well go grab a bite to eat in the Great Hall." Later on, the two sat in alone in the Great Hall nibbling away on roast chicken, potatoes and greens.

"'ello, Girls. 'ungry are we?"

"Hello Ella," said Rhia, with a full mouth, as Ravenclaw Chaser Eleanor Kildey approached the table.

"Anythin' good tonight?" Eleanor was, as most Chasers are, thin and streamline. Her face was like milk white porcelain and her long kinky brown hair was pulled back into a bundle of spirals flowing down to her waist.

"The chicken's quite good, but I suppose it would taste better if you hadn't just lost, eh, Kildey?"

"'tis not so bad. Was worth the loss just to see Penelope Clearwater cry. You know she bet that Percy Weasley ten Galleons we'd win, an' Potter ridin' that Firebolt. Poor lil' Cho didna stand a chance."

"Penelope never was a bright one was she?"

At this point Ella had sat down to get in a bit of Penny bashing. "I'll say. You two dinna have to room with 'er. I swear, if I have to 'ear 'er say one more thin' about Percy havin' eyes for Perth, I'll smother 'er in 'er sleep."

"How you've gone this long without killing her is beyond me," laughed Harley.

At that point a cough came from behind the girls and they turned to see Cedric giving them a _don't-fraternize-with-the-enemy_ look.

"Guess I should probably get goin', dinna want your Capin' to have kittens. Laters."

The girls finished their meal alone, sniggering about Penny and her lost Galleons, then decided to turn in.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I'm not sure anyone is reading this, but here goes. This story started as a joint effort between a friend and I, now that I am writing solo I find it diffecult to carry on her character, thus I've gotten permission to write her out. It's been so long since I've read the third book that I've forgotten some of the details...please forgive me if I mess up. This is mainly a transition chapter...setting the story up for the new direction it will be taking. Thanks to my lifelong beta Age (aka Emma)...enjoy.)**

_**Chapter 8**_

_Dear Rhia,_

_I'm sorry to say this in a letter. I've tried to go on, but Hogwarts has nothing left to teach me. Everything I need to know is out there. I have to find out who he was. I have to find out who I am. Tell Cedric I'm sorry of leaving with two games left in the season. If you start now you should be able to find a suitable replacement by the match against Slytherin. Tell Professor Sprout I'm sorry as well. She was going to have to name a new prefect at the end of the year anyway, so I'm sure she's got someone in mind. To anyone else who asks, tell them to bugger off. I'm very sorry Rhia, I didn't want to leave this way. I'll be in touch, so keep an eye out for Archie. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Harlequinn E. Green_

Rhia smiled a weak smile as she read the name. Harley had talked about taking her father's name; it seemed she'd done it. As she walked into the Great Hall Rhia saw Fred sitting on the edge of the Hufflepuff table, letter in hand. His eyes were red, but Rhia would never dream of accusing him of crying. Rhia produced a similar letter from her robes.

"So it's true then? She wasn't just taking the Mickey out of me? She's really gone?"

Rhia simply nodded.

"Well, if there's one thing I know about Harley, it's that when she gets something in her head, it won't just go away." He cleared his throat, putting away the letter. "She said she'd write, so she'll write and she'll be back when she's ready; not a moment sooner."

"Fred I'm…" Rhia began, but he stopped her.

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to be sorry for." He chucked as he motioned to Cedric sitting with the rest of the team. "I'm sorry for you having to tell him he's got two weeks to find and train a beater for the match against Slytherin."

As Fred returned to the Gryffindor table he heard Cedric bellow at Rhia. "What do you mean she's left?"

Later that afternoon the team whispered over a table in the common room.

"My votes Rodney McCool, he's a good flier," said Josh.

"Good fliers are seekers. He's got to be good with a bat," added Cedric.

"Killian Pearson," suggested Kieran.

"No, he's a shite flier and he's bollocks with a bat," said Rhia

"Rebecca Medlin," Cedric said as if he'd solved it.

"She's afraid of the bludger," Rhia sighed

"Alright then Rhia, takes one to know one. Who's your pick?" The entire team looked at Rhia. Cedric had just placed a huge burden in her hands. It was quite a choice.

"Emma O'callaghan, she's a decent flier, strong with a bat and she's not afraid to rush a bludger."

"It's settled then," said Cedric, "Emma it is. I believe she's in her dorm, so I'll leave it to you to tell her Rhia. We'll start her training first thing tomorrow morning. Team dismissed."

Rhia knocked at the door of the sixth year dorm and was greeted with an unmistakably Irish "come in."

"Emma, I've got some news for you…" she stopped as she saw Emma was packing her trunk.

"You don't have to tell me," Emma said, "Professor Sprout found me at dinner. She said I could move into the Prefect's dorm." She paused, a little frightened. "You don't mind do you?"

"Oh, no," she said realizing, "not at all. I just wasn't sure she'd told you. I'm actually not here about the prefect position. As you know Hufflepuff is also short a beater. Well, the team discussed it and Cedric is ready to offer you to position, if you'll take it."

"Are you serious!"

"Training begins tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. This is the happiest day of my life, Prefect and Beater all in one day."

"Well, come along," Rhia said somewhat melancholy, "let's get you settled into your new room; you'll need a goodnight's sleep for what Cedric's got in store."

The team was surprised how quickly Emma caught on. It only took her two goes to get the Badger Baumf. By the next week she and Rhia were working like a well oiled machine. It probably helped that they were now roommates too.

Emma O'callaghan was in a word petite. By the look of her any quidditch fan would have labeled her a seeker, but to see her play you knew instantly she was a beater. Her fiery red hair was an easy tip off to the Irish temper within, but her big brown eyes and freckles gave her a misleading look of innocence. She was ruthless in the air and powerful with a bat.

As she flew out of the gate toward awaiting Slytherin team Emma was meet with cat calls.

"Are you lost little girl," called Flint. "The stands are that way."

She was silent.

"Look at those pleats," laughed Malfoy. "What's the matter love, afraid to tussle that hideous red hair?"

She was silent, pushing her pleated pig-tails back.

At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle a mischievous smile crept to Emma's lips.

The next three hours were full of pain on the part of the Slytherin team. Just as soon as they steadied themselves on their brooms a bludger sent them reeling again. Between the two of them Rhia and Emma had kept the Slytherin team from scoring a single goal and allowed the Hufflepuff chaser time enough to sink five of their own.

"Back on your brooms, all of you!" Flint was furious. "C'mon, it's only Hufflepuff!"

Just then the whistle sounded. Someone had caught the snitch. As everyone searched the skies, there was Malfoy. His rat like face contorted in a smirk, a flittering golden ball trying desperately to break free from his out stretched hand.

"Bloody hell!" It was the first thing Emma had said all day. The mischief was gone from her face when she reached the ground and approached the other team to shake hands.

"Not so vicious on the ground now are you," Malfoy gloated.

"Pog ma hol," Emma spat teeth clenched.

"What did you say," he was in her face now.

"Kiss my arse you spoiled little twit!"

"How dear you speak to me like that you filthy Irish rat...I'll…"

Just then Madam Hooch approached.

"Now, now, now," she tisked, "I've heard of a sore loser, but never a sore winner. To your houses, all of you."

Despite the loss there was still celebration in the Hufflepuff commons. It was the closest they'd come to beating Slytherin in years.

"Good show," Rhia said patting Emma on the back, "you're as vicious as Harley, but twice as disarming."

"Thanks." She said seriously, "Just so you know, I'm not trying to take her place. She's your best mate, I know that. I'd just settle for being your friend."

"You are, love, you are. Hell after today I'd be frightened not to deny you." Rhia laughed. "Now, as your friend it is my duty to inform you that your performance today has earned you the admiration of a Mr. Oliver Wood."

"Oliver Wood?!? You're joking right? A seventh year, not to mention quidditch captian…fancy me? You've been misinformed."

"I assure you, I have it on the highest authority."

"State your source."

"Sources actually, if you'd consider them a separate entity."

"I assume you mean the Weasley's.

"They'd be the ones."

"And you trust their word."

"If they'd told me they weren't responsible for the dung bombs set off in the astronomy tower, no. Telling me that Oliver Wood fancies you, absolutely."

Emma was speechless, "Well alright then. What should I do."

"Nothing my dear, my George will take care of it. I was only to get your opinion on the matter."

"My opinion," she giggled, "is that Oliver Wood is the single most attractive person I've ever seen."

"Single most attractive person you've ever seen…got it. I'll pass it on."

**(Pog ma hol translates to Kiss my ass in Gaelic (according to Let me know what you thought. Like I said this is just a transition chapter really. Please R&R)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Not much to say. Only that this is more the direction the story will take. Enjoy. Thanks again Age.)**

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning the Twins breakfasted with an obviously distracted Oliver.

"Did you see her?" He stared into space, pushing his eggs around with his fork. "That hair, that skill, that ferocity, wow! What a player, what a woman. Did you see her?"

"Yes, Wood, we saw her," moaned Fred.

"And we're well aware of what a grand player she is."

"Geez," scoffed Fred, "you'd think he was dissatisfied with us."

"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?"

"You know what I mean. You blokes are great and all, but she's…"

"A girl," said George.

"A pretty girl," added Fred.

"Yeah," Oliver blushed, "well, that's beside the point."

The twins laughed as Rhia came towards them smiling.

"Good morning Darling," George said standing to greet her with a kiss. "Good news I presume?"

"Very good news, good morning chaps." She sat down beside between Fred and George and looked slyly at Oliver.

"Good news about what?"

"About Emma of course."

Oliver's face was bright pink. "What about Emma?"

"Come one Wood, do you honestly see me being able to keep anything from her? Look at that face," Rhia smiled and batted her eyes. "Could you hide something from her?"

"George I'm going to kill you."

"Not when you here what I have to report," Rhia teased.

"Report? What do you have to report?"

"I believe her exact words where…oh yes…Oliver Wood is the single most attractive person I've ever seen."

The Twins burst into laughter. Between fits Rhia made out something about "Wood, attractive, daft, and too many bludgers to the head."

With a flick of his wand both boys were covered in their own pumpkin juice.

"Are you certain?" Rhia nodded. "One hundred percent certain, because I don't make a move unless you're sure she's interested."

"She's adores you Oliver. Yes I'm sure."

"Great then."

Plucking up all of his courage Oliver approached the Hufflepuff table where Emma was sitting alone writing a letter.

"Hello."

"Dia duit," she said without looking up. "Oh," she looked up realizing who'd spoken, "I'm sorry. I meant to say hello."

Oliver laughed. "No, no. I know what you said. Tuigim gaeilge shimpli."

"Ah," she smiled, "Tir gan teanga, tir gan anam."

"Exactly. You speak it fluently?"

"It's a bit of a requirement in my family." She held of her letter. "My grandparents, I kind of get in a mood when I'm writing them. They speak very little English, and read less than that."

"You filling them in on the match?"

"Yeah, my grand-da was so excited to hear I'd made the team. He played beater for Ireland when he was a lad."

"Really."

"Yeah, came very near to winning the world cup his last year, but the French seeker got the snitch before they could secure a sufficient lead."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, I thought he'd enjoy the irony of the situation."

"Well, for what it's worth you made that match as close as it was."

"Nah, the team did that."

"The team," Oliver scoffed, "I've watch the Hufflepuff scrape by in matches since my first year. Ced's a good captain, he was doing well with Rhia and Harley…but you….well, what you did was a miracle. I mean, you were so fierce. I've never seen a beater as ferocious. I only wish you'd been sorted a Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor, me? It would never happen. I'm not Gryffindor material if you know what I mean."

"Well, you could have fooled me. So," Oliver slyly changed the subject, "any plans for next weekend?"

"You mean the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes, that's what I meant by next weekend," Oliver was blushing and Emma was enjoying that.

"Nothing, besides going to Hogsmeade."

"Well, would you like to go with me, to Hogsmeade I mean."

"Oh I don't know, I mean so many people have asked." Oliver looked a little disheartened. "Only joking Oliver, I'd love to go with you."

"Really?" She smiled and nodded. "Alright then, slán agat."

"Slán leat."

After an anxious week of bashful greetings and jokes from their friends, Emma and Oliver met in the Great Hall on Saturday morning. Quietly they made the trip down the hill to Hogsmeade.

Silence stopped when they reached the quidditch shop where a Firebolt shined in the window.

"What I'd do to have one of those."

"Wait til you've ridden one. I love my Cleansweep but it doesn't even compare."

"You've ridden one?"

"Yeah, Potter let the whole team have a go on his."

"Imagining things you'll never be able to afford eh, Wood." A voice mocked from behind.

"Mind your business Flint."

"What's this," Flint teased. "Oh Wood, you're not actually out with a Hufflepuff are you?"

"Seems to me that this 'Hufflepuff' gave you quite a match from what I can remember. She knocked you from your broom what, six times."

"Seven," laughed Emma.

"Why you little…" he raised his wand at her. Oliver quickly moved in the path.

"Let's go Emma, Rhia and the Twin's will be waiting for us."

Emma turned around briefly as they walked away. Whispering something under her breath she made a small wave with her hand.

As Flint made a step to follow them he fell forward. Looking down to his feet through a face full of snow, he saw that his shoelaces were tied together.

"Stupid bitch doesn't know who she's messing with."

Lunch was fun. Emma liked hanging out with Rhia and the Twins, and of course Oliver. Fred, she could tell, was a little off, but she assumed it was Harley's absence that soured his mood.

"Any word from Harley," she asked him during a loll in the conversation.

"Aye, she's well. She's spent the last week at her da's, but she expects she'll be moving along soon. I told her about the match. She's very impressed, says she couldn't have asked for a better replacement."

"I hope she doesn't have hard feelings over that. I'd never wish to take her place."

"She knows. She left instruction for Cedric to find a suitable replacement. She's pleased you're doing so well."

Emma and Oliver bid the others farewell as they finished their lunch. Exiting the Three Broomsticks Emma was struck in the face by a snowball. Taken aback she tried to figure out where it had come from. Oliver, it seemed, was quicker.

"Flint, you git, you'll pay for that."

"Expelliarmus," Flint called and Oliver's wand went flying. Oliver stepped forward, "Incarcerous." Thick bands of rope bound him.

Emma drew her wand "Expell…"

"Expeliarmus," Flint was too quick for her. Her wand went flying.

"Let's see how tough you are with out the wand little girl."

"Beithíoch." She bent to untie Oliver.

"Stand and face me you bitch."

Emma didn't look at him. She went about freeing Oliver.

"Incidere saeta," Flint cried angrily and a beam of red light hurled from his wand toward Emma.

Emma raised her hand. "Cosain," the curse crashed against a wall of green then disappeared. "Láithreach." Flint fell backward, as if pushed. "Slat draíochta," she called and her wand leapt back into her hand. "Reducto," she said pointing her wand at Oliver's bindings.

"Thank you. What just happened?"

"Flint was being a prat," she offered her hand and pulled Oliver off the ground.

"But you, I saw, I thought…"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's go back to the castle."

The walked past Flint, still lying stunned on the ground.

"Titim gan éirí ort," Emma spat as she walked by.

The walk was silent as Oliver tried to figure out what he'd just witnessed.

_Hand magic_, he thought, though it was nothing like he'd ever seen. Her words were old, he knew it must have been some form of Irish magic long forgotten. He wanted to ask. Would she tell him? Would she show him how? Had he really seen anything at all?

( Irish translations are as follows and have come from a mix of three websites: http://freepages.genealogy.  and  duit – God to you (basically hello)

Tuigim gaeilge shimpli – I speak simple irish

Tir gan teanga, tir gan anam – A nation without a language is a nation without a soul.

slán agat – goodbye (to one who is staying)

Slán leat – goodbye (to one who is leaving)

Beithíoch – beast

Cosain – shield

Láithreach – Push

Slat draíochta – wand (lit. magic wand)

Titim gan éirí ort – may you fall without rising

The Irish spells are very simple because I figure old magic would be magic in it's simplest form.

Incidere saeta – intended to cut her pleats (braids) off (made this up myself with a latin translator 


End file.
